Breakaway
by Asian.Peace
Summary: KagsxBan. Kagome has been left in the dark for years. What will happen when someone comes to help her come to the light? R
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Thank you for all the reviews i got for all my other stories. It made me supa happy. (sniff) Well this story is the most saddest one I wrote. Hope ya like it.

Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha or song Breakaway. If I did, I'd be supa rich!

Breakaway

Kagome looked out of the window in her bedroom. She watched as her family got into the car, pulled out of the driveway and drive through the small town where she lived. When they were out of her view, she started to think how her life could be better. The attention her family would give her, all the friends she could have, and her prince charming. She looked towards the sky, smiling at the grey clouds as they cried.

Grew up in a small town

And when the rain would fall down

I'd just stare out my window

Dreaming of what could be

And if I'd end up happy

I would pray (I would pray)

She went to get dressed for school. Pulling a large charcoal colored t-shirt over her head and slipped into her favorite jeans that hug her thighs and flared out from her knees to her ankle. Grabbing the navy blue baseball cap from her dresser, she picked up her bag and walked to school. As she put the cap over her head, she looked up at the sky. It had stopped raining, leaving the world dark and wet.

-----At School------

Kagome walked to her locker. She could see a group of people in front of her locker.

"Excuse me" she said as she tried to get to her locker. But they just ignored her. Kagome gave a small sigh. 'Just like everyone else I know' she thought.

After a few minutes, the group trudged off into their own separate ways. 'Finally' Kagome thought as she opened her locker to grab some final things before heading to her first period.

Trying hard to reach ou

tBut when I tried to speak out

Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I prayed I could break away

Kagome got to her first period class seconds before the tardy bell rang. She went to her usual seat in the back corner and just sat, staring intensely at her notebook.

"Ok class" the algebra teacher said. "Sit down so I can take roll."

As soon as everyone settled down, she started checking off names, soon coming to Kagome's name.

"Higurashi, Kagome" the teacher said.

"She's not here" piped up a student in the front.

"Here" Kagome said softly.

The teacher looked around the classroom, her eyes finally settling on Kagome.

"Oh, there you are Kagome. Speak up next time, okay?" the teacher said with a small smile.

Kagome nodded, returning the smile with one much softer and smaller. As the teacher continued on with the names, a crumpled piece of paper landed on her desk. She looked up to see Kikyou, the queen bee of the school, sending an evil look. Kagome carefully opened the piece of paper and scanned over the note quickly.

_Hey freak,_

_Maybe you should just disappear. Who will notice__ that__your__ go__ne? People barely know that you're__ alive, let alone in the same room. _

_Someone who wants to help the world_

Kagome could feel the stinging in her eyes. 'No. I promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore.' She fell into a daze and just walked through the school day, not really hearing anything or caring about anyone. Finally the last bell rang through the hall. Kagome went to her locker to get ready to go home for the day.

(Chorus)

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I love

I'll take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Kagome walked home with the weather the same as morning. She stared down at her feet, watching one foot go in front of the other. When she was halfway home, she ran into a wall. Or to be more accurate, a person built like a wall.

"Gomen" Kagome said as she looked up at the "wall".

"S'okay" he said as he bent down to pick up his book. "My name's Bankotsu. What's yours" he asked looking at her. "Wait, it's Kagome, right?"

Kagome looked up, startled. He chuckled at her facial expression. "You don't remember, do you?" he asked sadly.

"Remember what?" she asked.

Bankotsu gave a small smile before he looked towards the sky. "Why don't we go over to my house. I'll tell you there. It's 'bout to rain soon." Kagome gave a small nod before following him to his house.

Wanna feel the warm breeze

Sleep under a palm tree

Feel the rush of the ocean

Get onboard a fast train

Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)

And breakaway

When they got to his home, Bankotsu took her to what appeared to be the living room. It was painted a white with a purple tinge. One couch and a love seat along with a tv and a small table full old magazines filled the room. Bankotsu sat at one end of the couch and gestured for Kagome to sit on the other end of the couch. 'She seems different from before' he though. Then he began his story.

"When we were younger, since we were born, we used to be neighbors. You used to live in the yellow house next door. Every day, you would come over and drag me on some mystical adventure and you just seem so happy. Then when your father died, you still seemed happy, but you lost some of it. Then when your mother got remarried, you just lost all happiness. At first, you would at least pretend to be happy, but I know you better. Then you just stopped caring. Then soon after, your family moved. What happened to you? You used to be so happy." Bankotsu finished looking at Kagome.

_(Chorus)_

Buildings with a hundred floors

Swinging around revolving doors

Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but

Gotta keep moving on, moving on

Fly away, breakaway

Kagome looked down at her hands, thinking how to put what she wanted to say into words. Finally, she looked up at Bankotsu. "I remember now. After father died, I was able to stay a bit happy because he told me that he had finally found eternal peace and that he would always stay by my side. But after my mom got married to that other guy, everyone seemed to ignore me. Whenever I tried to talk to my mom or show her something, she would head over to her new husband. You were practically the only one who would talk to me. Then one day, my mom, that guy and me got into a nasty fight. He ended the fight saying 'no one cares about you. You're on your own. No one will help you or even talk to you. If anyone does, it is because they pity you.' After that, they made plans on moving. They brought me along, but after we were settled in our new house, they ignored me twenty-four seven. I learned to stay quiet. It seemed better than talking to them since they didn't listen. But I learned to live with it." Kagome turned her head as all the pain, suffering, and confusion she hid all came out in sobs.

Bankotsu took her into his arms and held her. Kagome buried her face into his shoulders, letting go of all her unwanted emotions. When she had calmed down a bit, feeling better, she lifted her head up from his shoulder and looked at his chest, unable to look him in the eyes.

"Oh Kagome, why didn't you tell me sooner. You wouldn't have had to go through all that pain. We could have figured something out." He said. Then hooking his finger under her chin, he lifted her head so she was looking at him in the eye. "Do you want me to help you?" he asked her softly.

I'll spread my wings

And I'll learn how to fly

Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye

I gotta take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget the place I come from

I gotta take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

Kagome just sat their thinking of her past, being ignored and having no one to talk to. Drawing to a final conclusion, she finally nodded.

Bankotsu smiled. "Then I will help you." He said before he leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips. When they broke, Kagome gave him a small, yet a real smile from her heart. Then her eyes widened. She wasn't sure, but she could have sworn she heard someone that sounded exactly like her father say " be strong, my girl." She smiled, thinking of her future that will be better than what she could ever hope for.

-----The End-----

How was it? Good? Bad? Should I do a sequel to this? Or maybe no more tragic stories? Review please!

--rain 4eva--


	2. authors note

Author's Note:

This is for Kikinu's questions

How does he help her?

Well, Bankotsu helps Kagome by just being there like a good friend. Its like when you want to talk to someone and when you do, you feel better.

Why did you make it sad?

Hmm. I don't know. It made my brother sad for some mysterious reason. So I thought others _might_ feel sad

Is that how your life is?

Fortunately, no. Hurray for me!

If anyone else has any questions, I'll be happy to answer it! Just press the review button!


End file.
